safe in the dark
by Katsura369
Summary: On July 12 Sakura marked as the worst day of her life. The day her best friend was taken away and the day her parents were murdered by a vampire. Now at 16 he is coming back for her. He wants her and claims she is his mate and he won't let her escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my third fan fiction now and I know it's another one about Sakura but I'm so obsessed with her; she's my favourite character in Naruto. **

**So Read and Enjoy **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**Summary: **

**When Sakura was a little girl her parents were killed by a vampire on July 12 then not long after her aunt was killed on that same day in a car accident leaving Sakura with no relatives. Then not long after her best friend Hinata goes missing on that same day. Sakura hates this day because it always seems to be the day something bad happens. Now what happens when she is sixteen years now and it's her turn for something bad to happen on this day? The day that her parent's vampire murder will come and take her away? What will she do; will she escape from his possessive clutches or will she fall in love with him? **

Eleven o clock in the night; walking alone the empty streets was a sixteen year old Sakura Haruno; she had just come back from working her afternoon shift at the hospital which she done every day on week days to support herself for school. The best part about her job was she was able to help people and heal them the worst part was when the patients had a bunch of perverted guys coming along with them to see her.

Sakura was a real natural beauty though she never admitted of it; she had slender legs; was petite; curved in the right places had a lot going for her in the chest area like double E's a lot. She had waist long pink hair that was soft to the touch and bangs that framed her flawless porcelain doll like face and stunning emerald green eyes.

Sakura always hated this time of night; when it came to walking home. She hated today in particular because today was the day that her whole life had changed; the day she had lost everything that was important to her; the day she had to leave everything she knew without saying goodbye properly; the day her parents were murdered in cold blood before her eyes. Exactly five years to this day since her parents were killed. And since then she had secretly lived in fear; of her killer finding her one day and taking her away.

_**I will find you **_

That voice still ran in her head as smooth as silk; it was hard to forget as it gave her nightmares every night of her life; she would never be able to forget no matter how hard she tried; it made it hard for her to live her life like this but it was how things worked in her world right now that was all she knew; that was all she could accept.

"_Mama" shouted a young Sakura she was curled up in a blanket hiding from whoever it was that was in their house. She had been woken up and was told to hide in the closet and not to come out no matter what by her parents. _

_Five minutes later she heard a scream that sounded like her dads she wanted to go out but her body was frozen with fear; she couldn't move; she didn't know what to do all she could do was hope that her parents were going to come for her soon to get her out of this closet. _

"_You won't take her" she heard her mother shout fiercely at someone then after that a high pitched scream ripped through the air making Sakura tremble and whimper. _

_She heard footsteps coming up the stairs; Sakura remained quiet for a long time; she didn't talk; didn't even breathe too loudly; she could see a shadow underneath the door. _

"_Where are you?" she heard a husky voice whisper _

_She backed away into the corner trying to make her as small as possible. She didn't hear anything for a while and almost thought it was safe to come out that was until the doors were ripped off. A shadow loomed over her but she didn't look up. _

"_There you are" _

_Sakura screamed and started crying "Mommy; Daddy where are you? Help!" _

_She continued to cry; hugging her knees and hiding her face away from the tall shadow. She suddenly felt herself being pulled up into the air and she screamed louder. _

"_NO!" she tried to kick but it didn't help much for her; this thing was too strong. She struggled hard until she somehow managed to slip from this persons grasp before running out of the room. _

"_Mommy" she screamed "Daddy help me" _

_She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over something; she sat up and looked at what she had fallen over in the hall way and at the sight she saw; she was stuck speechless. _

_There lying lifeless and limp were her two parents; Sakura wanted to scream but it was caught in her throat. _

'_No' she thought as she crawled clumsily over to them before shaking them slightly as if doing that would wake them but she knew the reality they were dead. _

"_No!" she finally screamed as she sobbed clutching onto their lifeless; bloody bodies; her white night gown was no soaked in blood. _

_She heard the footsteps getting closer to her again but she couldn't find it in herself to move an inch. _

_She looked up slowly; she saw a figure standing over her. He had dark raven coloured hair; pale skin; red eyes. She believed that a lot of girls would say he was extremely handsome but all Sakura could see right now was a monster that killed her parents. _

_The stranger reached out to her but she back away fast crawling to the corner of the hallway sobbing madly "It's just a dream" she repeated to herself over and over "Just a dream" _

"_Don't" she heard the voice say "It's not a dream love" _

_Sakura gasped and looked; that man was crouching down by her level and she was frozen in terror at this fact; she didn't want to die. _

"_No please" she sobbed "I don't want to die!" _

_After a while she heard his voice again "I would never kill you" _

_Sakura looked up at him as he started speaking again "I could never hurt you Sakura because you are mine" _

_He reached out for her again but her eyes widened in fear as she backed away from him and that earned her a growl. He took her tiny arm and pulled her to him. _

"_Don't you dare move away from me!" he hissed at her "You're mine" _

_Out of fear and shock Sakura took one last look at her parent's killer before she passed out. _

Sakura shook her head "That's in the past" she whispered

She had woken up in the hospital the next day and after that her aunt her taken her into custody; she hadn't talked for two years after that and then after a while she started to grow to like her new home but then not long after her aunt was taken from her as well in a car crash and she was all alone again. With no one in the world but herself; at four teen she had to get a job to support herself and had to work long hours to do it. She never really had any friends despite that she was popular at school for her cool and spicy attitude that had guys swooning and girls actually admiring her.

She looked at the street she was on; she was almost home now. To her aunts apartment; it turns out that she had left the place for Sakura and it was owned by her so she didn't have to pay the rent but she did have to pay for her living expenses. Even though Tsunade had left her some money in the bank Sakura had refused to touch it; saying she would keep that for a rainy day.

'Finally' Sakura sighed happily she was home free at last; she opened her door and went in. shes was so tired right now all she wanted to do was just go to sleep.

The moment she lied her head down on the pillow she was out like a light; in her own happy world oblivious that her little world of piece was about to come tumbling down.

"It's almost time" a dark seductive voice whispered; red eyes glowed in the dark room the only source of light was that of the moon as it shone through a single large window.

There he lied; the prince of demons on his bed as he thought about his beloved soon to be mate; it was time for him after all this waiting it was time for him to claim her. He thought back to when he first met her; that fear in her eyes that made him feel. He knew she would not be happy to see him once more but he would be damned if he let her escape from him again!

She was too young back then and he knew he wasn't going to be able to resist if he had taken her with him that night but he was coming for her now. In just one night he would take her away from the life she once knew to start a new one a happy one with him by her side and if she had any other males in her life he would take care of that personally.

All those years he had to restrain himself from seeing her but now it was time at last. He wondered just how well she had blossomed. He hoped she wasn't too free spirited because he wouldn't enjoy having to break her and bend her to his will. She was his and he was hers and that was how it would remain for the rest of eternity.

There was knock on his door "Yes?" he asked

"Lord Sasuke you're brother has requested to see you" he heard the servant from the door say

"Very well"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

He looked at his older brother who had a mischievous look on his face "Hello little brother; how are you feeling?"  
"Perfectly fine Itachi but what is it you want?"

"I'm just here to say that all of the preparations have been set" Itachi said smirking "That manor you requested away from civilisation has been taken care of"

Sasuke nodded and smirked now all that was left was for him to reclaim his precious mate.

"I guess I'll be going"

"You know she's not going to be very happy to see you if she realises who you are"

"I know" Sasuke sighed

"Hey Sakura" Ino greeted pulling her friend into a hug

"Hey Ino" Sakura yawned

"Why are you so tired?" Ino asked crossing her arms "At school you were barely able to walk not to mention you were a bit slow today at work?"

Sakura shook her head "Just bad dreams keeping me awake; you know todays the day"

Ino's face softened slightly "Right; sorry about that; why did you come to school then?"

Smiling sadly she nodded "Ino that was over six years ago I don't think that it would be a good idea to cut school because of this day so don't worry I'm fine" Sakura looked at the time "I have to go my shift ends soon"

Ino nodded "Alright Sakura take care and don't push yourself please" she begged

Sakura nodded; Ino was one of Sakura's best friends she was always there for Sakura; when she lost her aunt Ino was the one who was the first to approach her about it. She made her whole sad world change almost instantly. Sakura was brighter thanks to her; she never really felt lonely with her around. She was the closest thing to a family she had. There was also Hinata she was also there with Ino and Sakura all the time. The three of them were close and really good friends however one day Hinata just vanished without a trace. Her parents had done everything in their power to find her; they didn't know what happened to her to this day. They still searched for her and Sakura and Ino looked for her as well but the police had told them there was a chance she was already dead. It had been almost a year since Hinata vanished it wasn't long after she turned sixteen and it was on this very day as well.

'Why do I have to lose so many important people today?' she thought

Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed where she was walking before she bumped into something hard.

"Ouch sorry" she apologised rubbing her forehead

"Are you alright?" she heard a deep voice ask

Sakura nodded her eyes still closed "Yes I'm fine"

She looked up at the stranger she bumped into and her eyes went wide when she realised it was now stranger….

**Cliff hanger! **

**Well there you have it the first chapter of Safe in the dark warning Sasuke is going to be really possessive. **

**A lot of the characters will be OOC but I'll try not to make it too much **

**Don't forget to pretty please with a cherry blossom on top….**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews so here's a gift for you the second chapter of Safe in the dark**

**I know that this plot may be a little over used but heck I love sasusaku pairing.**

**Anyway Sasuke is going to be showing up in this chapter since I know how a lot of viewers can get impatient when it comes to this paring so….**

**READ AND ENJOY **

_**Previously **_

_Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed where she was walking before she bumped into something hard._

"_Ouch sorry" she apologised rubbing her forehead _

"_Are you alright?" she heard a deep voice ask _

_Sakura nodded her eyes still closed "Yes I'm fine" _

_She looked up at the stranger she bumped into and her eyes went wide when she realised it was no stranger…._

"Oh hello" Sakura smiled

"Haruno" replied the man

Rolling her eyes Sakura placed her hands on her hip "Please Neji call me Sakura I told you that so many times"

Sighing Neji nodded "Of course Sakura"

Sakura looked at the Huyga; he was a foot taller than Sakura very strong built and had deep milky eyes that you could get lost in. She had to admit before she used to have a crush on him but after Hinata went missing she hadn't seen much of him at all. He really cared deeply about his cousin and hadn't been the same since.

"So how have you been" she asked in a serious tone "You haven't been to the hospital since…

Sakura didn't want to say it; she shook her head "It's nothing"

"No" Neji interjected "I know you were going to ask about Hinata. Truth is I actually came to see you"

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion and furrowed her brows "Me why?"

Neji was silent for a while; he looked to the side of him before speaking "I wanted to know if you were going to be busy this Saturday?"

"I don't think so why?" she asked thinking he might need help with something

Neji rubbed the back of his head and blushed lightly "Um; could we talk on your way home?" he asked "T-That is to say could I walk you home so we can talk?"

"I guess" Sakura said not sure why he was acting the way he was right now; usually Neji was cool and aloof but now….

"So how has things been going at home?" Sakura asked

Neji ran a hand through his long hair "Well things seem to be running alright I suppose; my uncle still hasn't gone into Hinata's room; he leaves it the way it is only ever allowing the maids to dust it off and clean the sheets"

Giving a sad nod Sakura looked straight ahead of her; she knew that out of all of them that were close to Hinata it was her family that seemed to suffer the worst blow; her sister was devastated and Hinata's father barely left the house now and it was Neji who was taking care of the company's now even though it was Hinata's initial responsibility she had given that position to her cousin claiming she didn't want it and believed that Neji deserved it the most.

Sakura felt like she was about to cry but held it back; she hadn't cried it almost three years; she promised her aunt she would be strong and she didn't think Hinata would want her to do that either; she wouldn't want her to be weak now that she was gone. Hinata was one of her pillars that she leaned on when she couldn't walk both her and Ino but now all she had left was Ino.

"We're here" Neji stated looking at Sakura's home; she still lived in her aunts home after all this time even though she said it was a bit big for her she didn't want the one thing her aunt left her to be taken away.

"Well good night Neji" Sakura said about to walk in when Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura" Neji said "Would you like to….go out this Saturday?"

With her heart beating fast Sakura replied to him "Like a date?"

Neji nodded "Yes"

Sakura was struck speechless for a while; she never thought he would ask her something like that I mean he was always so him not to mention he had a lot of girls who would kill to go out with him so why pick her? Despite what everyone tells her Sakura never believed she was very beautiful she just thought she was average.

"Um" Sakura paused for a moment "Sure"

Watching from the shadows in the night stood a dark figure watching his mate make her way through the streets with some guy! He growled as his eyes shone a bright fiery red filled with anger.

'I'll kill him' he thought as he watched them; they were happily walking together; talking; occasionally laughing with one another until they got to her apartment luckily he didn't go in but what pissed him off more than ever was when that bastard kissed her on her cheek.

'That's it' he growled he wasn't going to wait anymore to take her away if he didn't do it then he might be too late.

"I will deal with that fool later" he growled "Right now….

He turned his attention to the apartment "I'll have to show my little mate who she belongs to"

Sakura brushed out her long pink locks after she got out of the shower; she was wearing her blue nighty; it was laced at the chest and covered her arms but was short ending at her mid thighs. Once she was done brushing her hair she closed the music box she was listening to that was standing on her desk.

The music box was a gift from her parents when she turned eight; it was shaped in a rectangle; was brown with god lining around it and a heart in the centre of it. Sakura never actually put anything in there aside from her chocker which was another gift from her parents. It was purple laced around the neck with a red amulet dangling from it. Sakura always wore it every day and placed it there safely all the time. It was very important to her. Many people told her that the song that played in the music box was pretty sad but she liked it a lot; she even learned how to play it on the piano.

Sakura smiled she missed them; she hadn't even had the time to go over to their graves today but perhaps it was for the best? She wasn't sure if she could go after everything….

'If only I hadn't been so….weak' she thought clenching her fists that was the reason she had taken up all of those self-defence lessons and karate it made her feel safer.

"I'm so sorry mom and dad" Sakura whispered "I wish….I had fought back; I wish that I could have saved you back then like you saved me"

Sighing with a heavy heart Sakura collapsed on her bed; even though she thought she had gotten stronger she wasn't able to save anyone close to her that included Hinata and her aunt.

_Sakura was running in a field of daisy's; beside her was her friends Hinata and Ino; she smiled she hadn't thought she could feel so happy to have them both with her. _

"_Sakura" she heard her name being called_

_She stopped running and looked to see her parents standing there waving at her; she smiled happily _

"_Mommy; Daddy" she said running over to them still holding her best friends hands as they ran together to her parents. _

_Her friends let go of her hands as she ran into her parents arms "I missed you so much" she whispered "I was so alone"_

"_Oh Sakura" her mother said "We won't ever leave you"_

"_Hn too bad you won't have a choice" a voice said deadly _

_Sakura gasped as she looked behind her; Ino and Hinata were gone. _

"_Ino; Hinata?" Sakura gasped _

_Sakura looked around; she was surrounded by darkness no one around. "Where am I?" _

"_Come Sakura" she heard a voice say "Come to me" _

_She shook her head as the darkness continued to swallow her; she clutched the side of her head "No I want my friends and family" _

"_They're gone Sakura; all gone and none of them are coming back" _

"_NO! You're lying you're lying" _

"_I'm the only one here. The only one here with you" _

_Sakura shook her head wildly "No please!" _

"_NO Sakura you can't run from me because you're mine!" _

Sakura shot up from bed; panting heavily she clutched her sheets to her chest as she trembled "Just a dream" she said looking around at the

She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head "Stop it Sakura" she mumbled "You coward; he's gone; he won't be coming back for you"

"I think you will find my dear" a voice said in the darkness of her room "He has"

Sakura froze; someone was in her house! She jumped up from her bed and started looking for the source of the voice while trying to reach for the light. She found the switch but when she flicked it her lights didn't go on. She heard a chuckle.

"There's no point in that my little blossom; I took care of that"

Sakura cursed under her breath before she tried searching for the person with the….dare she say it seductive voice.

"Turn around my dear" that voice whispered behind her; she could feel his breath on her neck. Without thinking twice Sakura threw her arm to the back to hit him hard but he caught her wrist. There was that chuckle again. Sakura tried to pull away from him but he was strong whoever he was; she tried throwing another punch at him she hit up and made contact with what she thought was his face but damn she actually thought she broke her hand! She hissed as she pulled her arm back cradling it to her chest.

"Don't ever do that my dear" that voice hissed angrily

"Why should I listen to you?" Sakura said still not allowing any fear to take over her being; she had to admit this person did seem intimidating.

Sakura thought of a way to get out of his hold; suddenly she twisted her arm around the one that was attached to the wrist he was holding and kicked upwards causing him to let go which was lucky if he didn't she would've broken her arm.

Sakura started running towards the door; she made it out of her room and ran towards the kitchen; she went as fast as she could towards the cabinet and took a kitchen knife; then grabbed her wireless phone before hiding in one of the kitchen cupboards where she could fit. Sakura tried to calm her breathing; she didn't know what was happening. She was trembling; her hands were shaking; her breath was coming out in pants and there was sweat on her forehead not to mention her heart was beating like a drum in her chest.

"No way" she shook her head "I'm not afraid"

She started to dial 911 but before she could hit the call button she heard that voice calling for her.

"Sakura!" it ruptured through her whole body "Come out come out where ever you are"

'It's him' she thought suddenly 'This fear….it was him that night but how?'

Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers; she could feel her heart pounding against her chest and it felt like she was about to puke. This fear of the man she never wanted to see for as long as she lived….her parents murderer!

She wanted to scream but it was stuck in her throat; she clutched the side of her head dropping the phone on the floor with a loud thud. She didn't even notice the footsteps getting closer to her. She couldn't hear anything anymore she was completely blanked out.

"It can't be" she whispered "Please no; please no"

Suddenly the door flew open and Sakura's head shot up to look at the shadowy figure; it was him again this time she didn't have her parents to save her she was alone with **him.**

Feeling tears build up in her eyes as she trembled looking at the figure now; he pulled her frozen; scared form out from the cupboard. Sakura didn't resist; she was frozen in fear as she stared up at him with blurry eyes; the tears were running down her cheeks now.

She could see him clearly now through the light coming from her window; he was exactly the same; that same handsome face with those piercing eyes glowing dangerously. He was still taller than her and stronger that was a fact.

"L-Let go" Sakura stuttered still staring up at him with teary eyes fear evident on her pretty face.

"Sakura" he said bringing her closer that's when she snapped

Sakura started pulling away from him with all her strength not giving a damn if she injured herself in the process.

"No" she screamed "Let me go"

Suddenly she was pulled closely to him; being crushed into his form "Never Sakura; from now on your mine."

Before Sakura could muster up the ability to say anything she looked into those eyes of his and for some reason blacked out somewhat hoping she was going to wake up in the hospital.

**There you have it everyone! Second chapter complete and the third will be coming soon. I was also thinking about…. Creating a special bakugan battle brawlers fiction; I know that this is going to be a rare pairing but I'm going to be using Spectra and Runo coming soon.**

**Don't forget **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are everyone this is the third chapter of safe in the dark now and Sasuke finally has Sakura in his grasp and because of her past she had been stricken into a shocked and broken state. I know most of you probably weren't expecting that but don't forget he did kill her parents so that shouldn't be such a surprise to be petrified of him. **

**READ AND ENJOY! **

Sakura started opening her eyes; her vision was slightly blurry she yawned and sat up. Her whole body felt stiff and she wondered why as she stretched her arms out. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking around the room she noticed how dark it still was

'Must only be like five in the morning' she thought as she started to stand up; she wobbled slightly and wondered why she was so stiff and there was an unbarring feeling coming over her. She felt sick. Then she suddenly remembered what happened; she started looking around the room properly and realised this wasn't 'her' room.

'Oh no' she thought as she started making her way to the door she pulled on it but nothing; it didn't open. Sakura went to go and search for something to use to open the lock.

'Come on' she thought as she looked around; there had to be some way to get out

She headed over to the window but once she saw how far down that drop was she backed away from it. She would never make it down there unless she didn't want her body to remain intact which she did.

'Come on' she thought as she paced around the room; she looked around the room. It was surprisingly big in her eyes; there was a night stand beside each side of the large king sized bed; a dresser with a mirror on one side of the room and a huge wardrobe on the other side. There was also a door that she found lead to the bathroom but it didn't have any windows that were big enough for someone to go through or vents that she could climb through.

She stopped investigating the room when she heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door; she could see a shadow under it. As quick as she could Sakura dashed under the covers and closed her eyes pretending to sleep as she heard the door open with a soft click. She could feel her heart beating fast with fear.

Sasuke walked into the room and saw Sakura in bed pretending to be asleep; he could tell she was awake; he could hear her heart beating faster and faster pumping her sweet blood through her veins. He went over to her side where her face was; she was trying hard not to break down again; he could tell. It wasn't his intention to make her cry the way she had but she belonged to him and he wasn't going to let her go no matter what. She was his and no one else's and he would show it to everyone who dared question it even his own mate herself.

He didn't want to hurt her but he wasn't going to let her get away from him now that he finally had her in his grasp. He had let her live her life until she was ripe of age believing that she would have been too young at the time.

He sat down on the bed with his back faced from her "I know you're awake Sakura"

Sakura flinched but she didn't move "If you refuse to stop this charade then I'm going to do something to wake you up"

She still didn't move; trying to calm her breathing and her rapidly beating heat. Sasuke sighed and reached for the bed sheets; pulling them away to expose Sakura's trembling figure; she tried to keep her eyes closed but she couldn't stop her slight shivering. She suddenly felt breath on her neck and a deep chuckle was heard that brought a shiver down her spine.

"Silly girl" Sasuke smirked giving her neck a hard lick and a small nip causing her to jump up in surprise.

Sakura held the spot he had nipped and looked at the man; the fear in her eyes returning; her brave; daring face was turning soft and scared once again. She couldn't forget who this man was. She would never be able to.

Sasuke noticed her sudden change and frowned at this "I'm not going to hurt you Sakura"

Panting she backed away to the end of the bed "Who are you?" she cried; tears were now running down her face again as she hugged herself "W-What do you want?"

Almost in a flash he besides her cradling her trembling form in his strong arms "Don't be afraid Sakura….."

Sakura just cried harder; silent tears fell down her face the least she could do was try and quiet her sobbing; she had already shown how weak she was. Just from seeing this man again she broke down like this.

"P-Pl-Please" she stuttered too scared to look at him "Let me go. I want to go home"

"You are home Sakura" Sasuke replied firmly; his grip tightening slightly

Trying her best to ignore the fear she glared at him as hard as could "No I'm not! Let me go you creep!"

"My; my Sakura" cooed her kidnapper "What brave words for someone who can't stop trembling" 

Sakura flinched as his hand reached out to caress her smooth face "I'm not going to hurt you Sakura"

"W-Who are you?" Sakura glared

He pulled Sakura close to him "Sasuke" he replied "My name is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke" Sakura tried pronouncing and he groaned; her name sounded so sweet coming from her lips.

"Say it again Sakura" Sasuke demanded tightening his grip on her waist "Say my name"

Sakura shook her head and tried her best to hide her fear of this man. Sasuke looked at her luscious long neck and started licking her neck. Sakura tried pulling back from him but he growled when she tried. Sasuke started walking Sakura over to the large bed pushing her down. He started kissing her neck moving up from her neck up to her face; he final reached her sweet cherry blossom lips; she tasted so sweet.

He heard her groan and begin struggling even more against him. He tried to pry her lips open with his tongue but she refused. Groaning he started trailing his hand up and down her luscious curves. Sakura felt tears start building up in her eyes; she had never cried so much before in her life not after that night.

She whimpered and gasped when he grabbed her hip and gave it a squeeze giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Groaning loudly as he entered her sweet cavern. Finally after a while he pulled back giving her chance to breath; her face was flushed red from lack of oxygen.

Glaring at him with tear filled eyes she tried to shove him off of her; Sasuke smirked "If you're going to continue being so disobedient Sakura; I'm going to go further"

Sakura froze and stopped moving all together; Sasuke smirked "I was only kidding Sakura" he pulled her closer to him as they lied there on the bed "I will never hurt you"

What could she do? She was trapped in this nightmare….no she wouldn't give up. If he thought she was going to give up so easily he was wrong she would fight this man to get away even if he was stronger than her. She would find a way to escape him although she had to admit she really enjoyed the kiss any longer and she might have responded.

She felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to his chest when she tried to pull away from him; she whimpered and trembled slightly in his arms though she was trying her best not to afraid he might get mad at her.

"Stop trembling Sakura" Sasuke growled slightly in her ear "I'm not going to hurt you"

'Liar' she thought as tears pricked her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall 'You already have'

She felt his head on her shoulder as he breathed in her scent; she closed her eyes tight and tried to fall asleep hoping she would wake up from this nightmare she was in.

Five hours later Sakura woke up; her eyes fluttered open she had somehow managed to fall asleep but once she was awake she wished she could go back to sleep all of a sudden. Her heart started beating fast; she was scared again she hated that feeling of being so weak and fable it was like he had triggered something within her that she tried to hide away for so long. She refused to allow him to break her any further. He took everything from her; her parents meant the world to her and now the only memories of them were back at her apartment unprotected and her necklace her mother had given her was no longer with her and her jewellery box as well. It was all she had left and just like that he had taken it away from her.

'I hate him' she thought bitterly as she clenched the wonderful black silk sheets; he scared her; he made her lose her sanity. He was close to breaking her completely but she wouldn't lose hold of herself; she needed it to get out of this place. Sakura stood up and stretched she was stiff and it made her wonder if Sasuke drugged her or something. Sakura went outside to the huge balcony to take a look at her surroundings and she was shocked at the sight; she realised she was stuck in the middle of a forest in some old castle but she knew that there was no way they could be far from the city right; if it didn't take Sasuke that long to bring her here.

'I have to try and get out of here' she concluded as she shivered; the night gown was meant for warm summer nights not winter mornings. Sakura headed back inside the room and towards the door; she started twisting the knob and to her relief the door opened.

'Now I just have to make a break for it' she thought almost happy

Sakura looked down the halls; it was so quiet like no one was there; she wondered if anyone else lived here at all. No servants; no Sasuke not that she was complaining it just aided in her escape now all she had to do was hope that she could find the exit before Sasuke found her out of bed.

Sasuke had gotten up earlier to find his mate still sleeping; he had gone to the training room for a while to wait until she woke up. She was so scared of him but that just meant she was going to be easier to subdue. Once he was ensured she was obedient and well behaved he would allow her to come out even though he loved the little spitfire and her defiant attitude it wouldn't do to have a mate that was so disobedient it would only make things hard for the both of them.

Sasuke punched the practice dummy again with amazing speed; his arm muscles rippling with each punch. He was giving himself an extra-long training session in hopes of calming himself. He couldn't get Sakura out of his mind and if he hadn't done something to keep him occupied god knows what he would have done to that poor; defenceless; beautiful girl-

'Snap out of it' he thought to himself as he landed another punch to the dummy breaking it in two

"Oh shit" he mumbled this was the sixth punching bag he broke by far if he kept this up he wasn't going to last for much longer with Sakura in the house if he had nothing to tire him out.

Sasuke super hearing picked up on something suddenly; there was a light clinking noise coming near the east wing where Sakura was. Then soon after he heard footsteps and that was all he needed to know that Sakura was trying to escape. Sasuke dried himself off with a towel before walking through the door; he would cut her off before she reached the exit but he needed to get to her fast before she hurt herself as well.

Sakura ran through the castle it felt like there was no end to this place there were just halls; rooms and stair cases; her legs were burning and her feet were already numb she's only been running around for like twenty minutes none stop god she couldn't be that out of shape right? She certainly didn't look it. Sakura wondered how long before Sasuke found her missing and started looking for her; she knew that if he saw he she wouldn't be able to out run him with his speed.

Sakura tried another door and once again another room; she just couldn't see to find a way out of this place.

Running a hand through her hair Sakura started to go back through the huge hall ways once again looking for the exit that didn't feel like it was getting any closer.

Suddenly there was a strange wind that caused a shiver to run down her spine; Sakura froze for a moment and slowly turned around but then sighed when there was no one to be seen.

"I have to get out of here" she said to herself and she started to pick up the pace having a feeling that Sasuke might have found out about her missing from the room.

A noise started to get Sakura's attention; everything seemed to give her a feel that she was being watched; her feet started to unconsciously move faster and faster through the hall ways. Her heart started beating faster; she didn't stop running.

Finally Sakura reached a door that didn't look like the rest; for one it was at the end of the hall (now that also meant she had to go all the way back to find the exit) it was painted black with a red door knob and had the Uchia symbol on it. Something compelled Sakura to reach for the door knob and slowly twist it but then she heard her name being called.

"Sakura" she knew it was Sasuke when Sakura turned back to reach for the door knob the door was gone.

"What?" she thought looking at the end of the hall way "Where is it?"

"HN; what are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke asked huskily in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Realising what was happening Sakura started to struggled against him again

"Let me go" she shouted "Let me go"

"Such bad manners Sakura" Sasuke whispered as he held her close to his bare chest; he licked the shell of her ear and felt her shiver. He smirked and kissed the side of her neck making her squirm.

"You're not going to get away from me Sakura" Sasuke stated "You're mine"

With that said he ran them through the castle back to the room she was in before; he lied her down on the bed and hovered above her with a hungry look in his eyes.

"What were you looking for little one?" Sasuke asked as he licked her neck

Sakura stayed quiet; she trembled underneath him she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Sasuke growled when she didn't answer "Sakura answer me"

"I-I-I…..was looking for a way….." she trailed off

Sasuke smirked against her skin "A way? That's not very specific Sakura a way to what?" he asked nipping at her skin and going lower; he trailed a hand up from her waist to her stomach just above her chest.

"N-No" Sakura whimpered

"Answer me Sakura" Sasuke ordered; Sakura tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head "Or I'll continue"

With that being said he took one hand and roughly grabbed her clothed left breast to give her a scare. Sakura's eyes shot open and she screamed out.

"TO ESCAPE; I WAS LOOKING FOR A WAY TO ESCAPE!" she shouted; tears falling freely from her eyes she was really scared now; he watched as he let go of her wrist and sat up brining her up as well to face him but she kept her head down. She heard him growl

"Look at me Sakura" Sasuke growled

Sakura continued to cry before raising her head to come face to face with him. She saw him raise his hand towards her and she flinched back thinking he was going to hit her but the strike never came; she looked up at him to see him gently caressing her face and wiping away her tears.

"Oh; Sakura it's naïve of you to think you could escape this place; to escape me" he chuckled causing her to flinch back from him; she backed up until she hit the head board. Suddenly Sasuke eyes flashed red and he was in front of her in a flash.

"Lesson one Sakura" he said trapping her; his face inching closer towards her "Don't try to run because I will chase you. It's in my vampire instincts to go after my mate if she tries to run from me"

Sakura listened; she knew now not to try and run away when he was close to her but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to escape. Hell no; she would do anything she could to get away.

Sasuke smirked and pulled his little mate to her feet; he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Sakura shivered; she didn't know why but for a moment she actually felt safe…..it was laughable; safe in the arms of the man that killed her family for now she would do what he says until she finds the chance to escape.

Sasuke took her to the closet and started going through the closet; there were some beautiful girl's clothes set.

"I prepared for your arrival; my mate" Sasuke said as he pulled out a silk kimono; it was blue with black blossoms on it then he went to another draw and pulled out some underwear for her at this Sakura blushed. He handed it to her and pointed to the close door "Go take a shower and be out in fifteen minutes"

Sakura mustered up the courage to send him a small glare "Don't worry" Sasuke chuckled gripping her waist "I won't interrupt you unless you want me to join you"

Sakura just continued to glare at him before stomping off to the bathroom to shower.

Making sure that the door was locked Sakura started the water and got undressed; folding her nighty she stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water washed away the feel of Sasuke on her. Sakura felt her eyes start to water; she cried silently trying not to make too much noise. When she was done her eyes were red. She splashed some water on her face before she started washing her hair. Once she was finished; she stepped out of the shower to dry off and dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. The Kimono was so beautiful; it felt so soft on her body and it covered her. She heard knocking on the door.

"Are you coming out Sakura?" Sasuke asked

Sakura didn't answer before she ran to the door and opened it; afraid he might hurt her if she didn't listen. Once she swung the door open she bumped into a hard chest; Sasuke chuckled as he gripped his mate shoulders.

"Eager aren't we?" he joked

Sakura jolted slightly and blushed; she cursed why she was having this stirring feeling in her stomach; she jumped when she felt Sasuke lightly kissed her; she tried to back away but he kept her still; licking her lips earning a gasp which he took advantage of; slipping his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so sweet and spicy at the same time it was a taste he would enjoy for the rest of his life. He groaned and started leading Sakura back to the bed.

"Mmmmph!" Sakura's eyes were wide open as she felt Sasuke's tongue in her mouth; she could feel her heart beat racing.

Sasuke wanted her; god he wanted her so much but he had to restrain himself; if he didn't stop now he would end up taking her in a way she didn't deserve for her first time. He back away slightly and sat up before pulling her with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked in a shy voice

Sasuke smirked "Outside; you don't want to stay cramped in the room forever do you?"

She shook her head quickly; she didn't want to go back to the room and would take what she got for now plus if he took her outside she might find the perfect chance to get away. Sasuke held on tightly to her hand. Not enough to break it but enough to keep her from running.

"Wow" Sakura gasped out; the gardens were beautiful; there a huge field of grass when you first came out to the gardens lined with bushes of different flowers then there were the huge hedges that were covered with roses of all colours. There was a forest that followed not far from the gardens. There was also a small bridge for crossing the small lake running through the grass patch.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Sakura's eyes light up like a child at an amusement park; she wanted to run through the maze and maybe have some hope of finding a secret exit that leads to a town.

"Sakura" Sasuke said warningly squeezing her hand "Don't even think about running away because I can find you need I remind you"

He nipped her neck lightly earning a gasp; she blushed deeply and tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Stop this please" Sakura begged and surprisingly he moved away from her neck; he took her over to the gardens.

"Come" Sasuke pried pulling her along with him; he sat her down at the table that was settled on the grass; it seemed he had prepared breakfast for them "Sit down" Sasuke said pulling a chair our for her to sit down once she was seating he took a seat opposite her.

Sakura looked at him; it seemed that even vampires could eat normal food "It doesn't fill me like blood but I can still taste it"

Sakura didn't say anything and just stared at the plate blankly; she was hungry but she was too scared to eat anything. What would happen if it was poisoned or something? Well at least she would be put out of her misery.

The feeling of someone watching her made her gaze up at her captive; he was staring at her with such intensity she was surprised he didn't burn a hole in her head.

"I-I'm not hungry" she stuttered quickly

"Sakura" Sasuke warned

"I'm fine really!" she tired insisting

"It's not poisoned or anything Sakura" Sasuke said still staring at her "Go ahead and eat"

Sakura shook her head; despite the tiny voice telling her to just listen to what he tells her I mean he is a freaken vampire after all and if she doesn't eat her breakfast she might ned up his breakfast if she keeps denying him. Suddenly her stomach growled causing her to blush.

Sasuke glare was gone and replaced with his smirking face "You were saying?"

"I….." she blushed

Sasuke chuckled; he cut a piece of the omelette and held it out to her; Sakura was taken aback by his gesture to feed her but she didn't move.

"Sakura" Sasuke said in a serious tone "If you don't eat in ten seconds I'm going to have to tie you down and feed you forcefully"

'Isn't that what you're doing now?' she thought

Out of fear she opened her mouth and hesitantly ate the omelette it was really good she had to admit. Finally after that she started to eat by herself soon finished the whole meal. She wiped her mouth.

"T-Thanks" she murmured

Sasuke nodded and stood up offering him her hand which she reluctantly took; she had to try and stay on Sasuke's good side until she found a way to get out of here because it was obvious that running wasn't much of an option. Sakura looked to the maze; she wondered how far it went?

Sakura couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the plant and small animals she found running around; she saw a white bunny hoping towards her and couldn't help but scoop it up in her arms. She giggled when it snuggled close to her chest. Sasuke looked at Sakura and growled at the tiny creature that was being held by the object of his affections.

'You sneaky little pervert' he thought angrily 'If you don't hope out of her arms and back into the forest where you belong you're going into the broth!'

Sakura rubbed the soft animal's fur before putting it back down "There you go" she said

'One of us deserves to be free' she thought as she stood up again; Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled when she stiffened

"Am I that intimidating dear?" he asked

"Well….eep!" Sakura blushed when she felt something moist running along the nape of her neck "No….p-please don't!"

Sasuke's hand started travelling from her waist up her stomach and to her breast making her squirm. She felt him gently caress her chest and she felt her face turn red.

"N-N-NO" She shouted; Sakura felt tears start to form in the corner of her eyes; Sasuke growled and snatched her wrist tightly. She looked up at him and saw his eyes were no longer onyx but red!

"When are you going to get it Sakura?" he hissed "You're mine and nothing you do will ever change that!"

Sakura whimpered and tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't allow her; she trembled in fright and shock. She had to do something to calm him down because he looked really upset and there was no telling what he might do before he seemed playful at the idea of her escaping but now he looked furious. Sakura thought of the only thing she could to calm him down; she stopped fighting against him and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry" she started murmuring over and over her form still trembling slightly

Sasuke's eye reverted back to normal as he looked down at his mates trembling body; she was smart to do what she had done or he might have really lost his temper with her and marked her here and now. She was still apologising to him over and over like a broken record.

"Sakura enough" he told her and she immediately stopped; she was still terrified of him but of course that was to be expected he had killed her parents and she was there to see him do it.

He hugged her gently "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you"

'Someone help me' she thought fearfully as Sasuke leaned towards her face she stiffened when his lips met hers.

'I have to escape' she thought as she shut her eyes 'I have to get away'

**There you have it everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter though I'm not sure if I made any mistakes; I wasn't planning on continuing with this story but I had a stroke of inspiration. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone I'm back and with another new chapter of Safe in the dark. Now I know that the whole 'Sasuke is a vampire that kidnaps Sakura' has been done and all but I just had to write a story like this of my own and I also want to say that I will be creating another story shortly after this and it's going to be an Itasaku story. **

Sasuke lied on the bed watching as his little mate slept so peacefully; at lasts she was here with him; she still couldn't believe it however he knew that she was afraid of him and it didn't surprise him though. He slaughtered her parents out of anger at the thought of them keeping his mate from him; he hated himself for this and he wanted to make it right but it didn't seem like she was going to let him but that didn't matter he would never let her go; she was his and his alone and he would be damned if he let her escape him.

"Sakura" he murmured breathing in her sweet; luscious scent he wanted her so bad but she wasn't ready for that…..yet.

Wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in the back of her neck he started to douse off (yeah even vampires sleep in my stories) with the love of his life safely in his arms.

_Sakura stood in complete darkness; nothing in sight but darkness surrounding her _

"_Sakura" she heard a voice call her; she remembered it so clearly it was her mother's voice _

"_Sakura" she heard her voice being called again _

"_Mom?" Sakura asked looking around the dark abyss "Mom; where are you?" _

"_Sakura" her mother's voice said gravely almost "Hide; don't let him find you" _

"_Mom" she sobbed "Please; where are you; Please help me" _

"_Get away from him" _

"_You mean Sasuke?" she asked in a small timid voice "I want to but….." _

"_Sakura; stay hidden" her mother's voice said "Stay away" _

"_It's too late" she cried "I can't get away!" _

"_Yes you can" _

_Sakura shook her head "I CAN'T! Please help!" _

"_Sakura" _

"_Mom" Sakura shouted "Please come back…"_

_Falling to her knees in the darkness she sobbed and whimpered; she didn't know what to do; she was all alone left in the darkness. She was afraid to move because she didn't have anywhere to go; she couldn't see where she was going if she did leave. _

"_Mine" she heard another voice say and she could make out that this one was male _

'_Is that?' she wondered _

"_You're mine Sakura" _

"_Huh?"_

_There was a sudden wave of….pleasure washing over her; she couldn't understand this feeling. _

Sakura started to stir; her eyes started to open slightly; she felt something giving her a pleasant feeling on her neck it was soothing and she let out a little sound at the effect it was having on her. She sighed as her eyes fluttered slightly; her dream had changed so suddenly…..she felt something start to caress her face soothingly it was a bit cold but it felt so nice against her skin. She nuzzled into it seeking more of the touch; the feel of something warm and wet was gliding across her neck making her shiver with delight and then soft pecks on her neck which felt amazing; she had never felt anything like this and she honestly didn't want this suddenly pleasant dream to end. Sakura moaned softly as she felt hands from what she could think glide from her shoulder down the side of her arm to her waist and across her stomach-

'Wait!' Sakura shouted in her mind 'This is too realistic to be a dream!"

Emerald eyes shot open wide in fright as Sakura comprehended what was happening to her; she gasped as she saw Sasuke hovering above her; his hair slightly messy his arms encaging her on both sides of her. Sakura stared up at him eyes wide awake now; she couldn't believe she was enjoying that! Realising she was staring at him she averted her gaze to somewhere else in the room she felt her face flush red with embarrassment and anger. Sakura hated that she was trapped like this underneath him she didn't like it one bit.

She started to futilely try pushing him off of her placing her small hands on his chest but it wasn't any use. Sakura whimpered slightly; she kept her eyes closed tight because she didn't want to see his face; if she saw him angry she knew she would break down or freeze up.

"Sakura" there was that voice again that cut through her defences like a dagger; she stopped trying to push him off but held her hands against his chest still.

She then suddenly felt the previous weight on her arms vanish and so did some of the warmth she didn't even know was there. She quickly scrambled away from him until she hit the back of the head bored. She looked at him her fear starting to disintegrate at least for now.

"W-What were you doing to me?"

"Simply giving you what you wanted" he replied

Feeling her blush return to her face she shook her head "N-No; I-I would n-never want that! Who wants to be molested in their sleep?"

Sasuke smirked "Seemed to me like you were enjoying it; the way you moaned and squirmed and leaned into my touch; you can say what you want however I know the truth"

"N-no!" she said reminding herself that this was her parents murderer she couldn't give in to him; she wouldn't ever give into him! She would escape she would get away no matter what!

Sasuke went over to her; sitting next to her and her cradling her form and she didn't try to pull away knowing it wasn't any use in any case.

"I'm going to be gone for a little while alright" he said

"W-Where are you g-going?" Sakura asked keeping her head in her knees

"Hunting" Sasuke replied

Something inside of Sakura stirred as he said that; was he going to hunt humans and drink their blood? Probably she thought but this might mean that she was closer to civilisation than she first thought; there might be a town somewhere in the mountains or something where he went to 'hunt' so all she had to do was wait for him to leave and try and find a way out however she knew that chances of him letting her leave the room was going to be really slim; then there was still that door that vanished maybe she could try finding that room again. No; she thought there wasn't time for that she had to escape that was her first priority. She shouldn't allow herself to become engulfed in his world because soon she would be out of it and free to live her life as a human she couldn't think about how horrible it would be to kill people she didn't care what it took.

If Sasuke did this all the time then it meant she would be able to search for an exit while he was gone and when he came back she could just make sure she was in the room before then but for now she just had to get the just of how long he was gone so for now she wouldn't leave the room.

'I just have to be smart about this' she thought

"Sakura" Sasuke said making her jump a little; his voice still affected her in ways she couldn't understand yet. She just told herself it was repulsion but something inside of her denied that it was.

"Y-Yes" looking up at him she saw that his eyes had gone from onyx to crimson; out of fright she back up a little more even though she didn't have a lot of room to move in any case. Sasuke pulled her body towards him wrapping his arms around her securely so she wouldn't be able to pull away.

"I'll miss you" he whispered sinfully in her ear

Sakura gulped nervously and stayed quiet not sure what to say; chuckling Sasuke removed his arms away from his mate before heading out the door "Don't be so nervous" he pointed to a door "You can go take a bath and there's clothes for you in the closet"

Sakura nodded

"Oh and Sakura" he said warningly "Don't try anything or you will be punished" then she saw a gleam in his eye "Or do"

Feeling her stomach do flip flops she stayed still watching as he closed the door and closed it with a soft 'click' Sakura sighed in relief not even realising she had been holding her breath.

Sakura quickly went to the bath room to wash up and then got dressed in a simply red summer dress; looking at the window it finally dawned on her that this was day two being stuck here and she had to find a way to get out of here as soon as possible. She was acting way too comfortable yesterday with Sasuke outside in the garden. She had to remember who he is; what he is.

Sakura wondered just how long he was going to be gone; she went over to the book shelf and picked up something she could read while Sasuke was out; she looked at the clock so she could see just how long he was going to be out for so next time she could start looking for the exit. She glared at the door; he hadn't even bothered to lock it and she could only guess he believed she wouldn't try and escape; just wait she would catch him off guard and get away from him but she had to find out more about vampires first thing as well she didn't want to rush off like before.

"A book on vampires" Sakura murmured as she looked through the shelves; she found a dark leathered covered book with some ancient writing on the front; she went to the first page and found it was a book on vampires; this would do.

Sitting on the bed Sakura started to read all the while timing just how long Sasuke would be gone for.

* * *

"Hey Teme" Sasuke heard his friend call him and a vampire with red eyes and spikey yellow hair

"Naruto" he greeted his friend "About time Dobe"

Grinning Naruto scratched the back of his head "Sorry oh by the way Teme when you are going to introduce your mate?"

"HN; I just got her you idiot she's not ready for that" he growled "Don't you remember how scared your mate was when you first took her?"

"Yeah; yeah I got it Teme" he sighed knowing how hard it was for him to get his mate to trust him and even now he knew she was still a little scared of him even now. She was still so shy as well around him.

"So Sasuke aren't you worried that your mate might try and escape?"

"Not really something I have to worry about Dobe she won't find the exit I made sure I put her in one of the highest rooms that were farthest from the only exit in that place" Sasuke explained "So she can leave the room and explore all she wants and I can find her fast"

Naruto nodded and grinned "Now come on the sooner we finish the hunt the sooner we can head on back to our mates"

* * *

_Vampires are territorial creatures; they will do anything to protect their property even go as far as to become aggressive. Vampire males are especially territorial as they are the ones to protect their lands. There are many vampire clans and there are the main branches of each clan each with their own special blood line trait-_

Sakura sighed and went back to the content page; she looked until she found the context on vampire mates and went over to that chapter; she could always read over the rest later but for now she just had to find out and understand exactly what kind of situation she was in.

She started reading between the lines

_**Vampire Mating **_

_Mating is an important aspect for vampires; a vampire can identify their mates by their scent and tend to go to extreme lengths to be with their mates. They become possessive of their mates and will do anything to keep them at their sides; their mates scent makes their sense become clouded; though pure bloods of the main branches of vampire clans can control their senses to a point. Vampires will protect their mates above all else and will never feel or yearn for anyone else other than their mate. Vampire mates are not limited to only vampires or half-bloods but even humans as well. A vampire with a human mate will change that human into a vampire during the mating process. The humans consent to vampire mating does not change the process. Vampires can become extremely aggressive or forceful when they are rejected by their mates but hardly ever tend to harm their own mates other than during the mating process. Male vampires are however extremely dominant and do not tend to tolerate any disobedience from females. They usually never do anything to harm them physically however the main branches blood line traits can allow mental torture. _

Sakura shuddered and wondered just what kind of mental torture.

_Vampires will become aggressive towards anyone who may be in their way of reaching their mates be it their friends or family's or their mates it will not matter to them in that moment as long as they get to their mate. _

_The vampire mating process is completed when a vampire physically claims their mate by having sex with them for the first time. They will bite their mates neck and pour their venom into their mate (for a human this will successfully transform them into a vampire) Thus creating a full bond with their mate they will be able to sense each other; they will know when the other is in danger; they will leave a scent that will indicate to other vampires that they are mated; they will be able to track each other anywhere in the world always be able to find one another-_

At this point Sakura had enough and shut the book; her heart was pounding heavily in her chest; she was trembling slightly. That's why Sasuke killed her parents because they were in the way of him getting….her. Sakura felt tears swell in her eyes; it was all her fault it really was her fault! Her parents tried to protect from him on that night; she shook slightly as she went over to the shelf to put the book back she didn't want him to know she was reading that book. She stared at the shelf for a while before sinking to her knees as tears fell silently from her face; the pain in her heart burned but she was also glad she had read that book because now she knew a little more about her situation even though it just made it clear how much danger she was in. If she ran away now she would have to make sure that she was able to run somewhere Sasuke wouldn't find her; away from her friends though for now all she had to do was focus on escaping him.

She was scared to think about what mating actually was now; to have sex! Not to mention turn her into a vampire no way was she allowing it to happen; she just had to be smart about this for now; it seemed he wouldn't physically hurt her but she had to know more; she now understood just how possessive he would become. If she thought carefully about it now; he wasn't actually mated to her which meant he wouldn't be able to find her as easily if she ran away she just had to keep him at bay until she found an exit.

She wiped her now red eyes and went to the bathroom to wash her face before coming back. Now looking at the clock she noted that Sasuke had been gone for about two hours so far she hoped that he kept this kind of time period constant or similar so she could start figuring out a way to escape. She thought about secretly mapping the place so she wouldn't end up running around in circles because she knew how useless that would be even though she was trapped she had to keep a clear mind in all of this as much as she could.

'I can mark the passages I've been through' she thought 'and make sure Sasuke can't find the markings or I can try mapping….'

Sakura heard her stomach growl suddenly and realised she hadn't eaten anything

'Should I go look for the kitchen?' she thought looking at her door; she shook her head she had to stay to make sure she knew exactly how long it would take for Sasuke to return; she could use the kitchen excuse later as a trump card if she was looking for a way to escape and Sasuke came back early. Sakura sighed wondering why it was she could think so clearly when she was alone yet when Sasuke was around it were like all her sense of logic slowed down. Sakura went looking through the shelf again and found another book she had already read before.

'Must be because I am so afraid of him' she concluded after all who wouldn't be afraid of the man that killed your family right before your eyes?

Going back over to the bed Sakura lied down and stared up at the ceiling in discontent. She hoped her plan worked and she knew that no matter how much she didn't like it she was going to have to look back at that book again and she was going to have to find a way to make Sasuke drop his guard.

'That's it' she thought 'Make him think I'm falling'

Sakura believed that if she made him think she was falling in love with him enough to get him to drop his guard but not to the extent he would think she wanted him to mate with her then she would be able to find the perfect chance to get away once she found the exit however she knew she was going to have to take this really slowly as well if she suddenly leapt into his arms then he would figure out she was up to something and since he was probably smarter than she thought.

* * *

Suddenly about an hour later Sakura heard rustling and looked up to see Sasuke by the room's door holding a tray of food in his hands with drinks.

"Hey" Sasuke greeted

"W-Welcome back" she greeted back there was a sign of surprise on his face then placed with suspicion

"What have you been doing?" he asked

"Reading" Sakura replied looking over at the novel she placed on the table. Sasuke came over towards her; placing the tray on the night stand beside the bed he sat down on the other side beside Sakura so the food was next to her.

Sakura shifted a little away from him "Why do you always have to be so close?"

"Vampires aren't always very physical" Sasuke started "But with our mates that's usually all we are"

'Guess I didn't get to that part' she though

"Go ahead and eat I know you're hungry" Sasuke said

Staring at him suspiciously for a moment she took the tray and placed it on her lap before eating. She was sure it wasn't poisoned of course and it did taste really good. Soon she finished the whole plate; she had done her best to ignore Sasuke's staring at her the entire time during this period. She placed the tray back on the counter and looked over to him.

"Thanks" she murmured or at least carelessly tried to

Sasuke smirked and pulled her by her wrist making her fall over his legs; she blushed lightly and glared up at him her heart pounding in her chest for a moment forgetting what he was again.

"Hey let go" she said starting to struggle

Sasuke just smirked and pulled her up to his chest her face was a few centimetres away from his not a few millimetres considering the size of her chest which was pushed up against his but that wasn't something she seemed to really notice Sasuke on the other hand did.

"S-Stop it" Sakura growled his breath fanning her face; he suddenly pushed her down on the bed making her squeal in surprise before attacking her neck with light butterfly kisses making her squirm; she didn't want him to bite her but it was hard to move when he was pressing his body against her and she could tell then that he was really muscular.

'Don't think like that' her conscious warned

"You sure you want me to stop Sakura?" he asked "Fine then simply tell me to stop and I will"

He nipped at her flesh again a little harder than the other times before licking and sucking so that it would leave a mark on her neck he looked down at her and she thought that he was going to get off of her now; he then started to open up her kimono a little more to reveal her large cleavage; she instantly felt her heart pounding faster every second. He stared at her intently as if she was trapped under his gaze as he started to open her kimono top a little further her shoulders where bare but her chest was still partly covered; his hand reached up for her face and then started sliding down to her chin to her neck and then around her shoulder before dipping downward-

"No!" Sakura thrashed "P-Please Sa-Sasuke don't"

That instant Sasuke stopped his hand just above her left breast; she started trembling he could go on further and she wouldn't be able to stop him; she could try but he would simply overpower her. So this was the best thing she could think of….begging him. It was better than fighting against him for now.

"P-Please" Sakura begged looking up at him with glossy eyes tears about fall from them; Sasuke reached up and wiped them away from the corners of her eyes. He leaned down towards her again and hugged her this time.

"Foolish women; I keep telling you I'm not going to do anything to hurt you" he said

Sakura calmed down and breathed in deeply "P-Promise?"

"Hn; promise" he said "I simply want to pleasure my mate"

Sakura shivered slightly at the sound of his voice it was so….seductive and warm to her. She didn't want to think of him like this; she just had to focus on the plan….make him think she was slowly falling in love with him. He moved away from her and on the side of the bed before he started playing with her hair.

"Well what would you like to do today?" Sasuke asked

Sakura looked outside; it was raining and she doubted she would be able to go into the garden like this; she wished she had remembered her way there but there were so many twists and turns.

Shaking her head she lied as still as she could trying to resist the urge to pull away from him; Sasuke ran his hand through her hair and she unknowingly sighed content.

Wrapping his arms around her Sasuke pulled her closer to him; he trailed his hand from her shoulder down to her waist and then looked at her; it seems she didn't even realise she hadn't closed her kimono properly.

"If you're going to remain so exposed to me does that mean you want me to touch you there?"

Jumping back to reality Sakura yelped and pulled both ends of her kimono closed a light blush covering her face "N-No"

Sasuke pressed his lips lightly against hers and she jolted at this but didn't have time to react because it ended just as fast as it begun.

"I wish you wouldn't torture me like that Sakura" he mused "I won't force you into anything but I want you to know this; I have to touch you…..I can't help myself" to prove his point he suddenly slid his hand over her breast and kept his hand there making her blush darkly as she tried to pull away but his other hand around her waist kept her in place.

"W-What are you doing?" she whimpered

"Trying to prove a point" he said gently squeezing her breast

"Stop" she said trying to pull away; she was getting scared again; she didn't want him to go further or she wasn't going to be able to get away.

"Shh" he said "Sakura; I'm not going to force you into anything I just want to be able to touch you at least! I'm trying to be patient with you Sakura but you have no idea how hard it is to control myself when you pull away from me like this!"

The sound of his hard tone made her freeze up slightly 'Vampires can get aggressive if rejected' she chanted in her mind

Whimpering at the thought of any mental punishment she drew herself closer to him to try and calm him down; she placed her head on his chest and felt tears she hadn't meant to shed fall. Taking his hand away from her chest he placed it on her back and drew circles on it to calm her down.

He cursed inwardly; he should've known she was going to react like that to him. She was still pure and didn't seem to know much about intimacy which relieved him knowing that she hasn't given her innocence to anyone.

He was proud of that fact because it meant that when they became one he would know it was her first time and he was her first. He looked down at her; she was still broken more than he had lead himself to believe. The calmed way she was behaving made him believe that she was ready for an intimate act like that but it was clear now she wasn't; she was simply trying to adapt slowly to her situation and he just pushed her over the edge like that.

"Don't be afraid Sakura" he whispered "I will never hurt you; I promise"

'_Liar doesn't realise he already has; always has and always will' _

**Well there you have it; I want to thank those who reviewed my story I really appreciate it. I know that this thing might be cliché a bit and Sasuke is OOC and so is Sakura well a lot of the characters in my stories usually are so don't be too surprised. **

**Review Please! **


End file.
